Tree Clan
The Tree Clan The Tree Clan is an empire of like minded individuals who are dedicated to protecting and serving the Tree. The Tree Clan describe their government as a Constitutional Democratic Monarchist Oligarchic Empire, although it is unknown how they fit into the last category. History Founding It is believed that the Tree Clan is the spiritual successor to an older clan, ruled by Sir Ryan. However, the founders of the Tree Clan in its current form were unaware of this when the Clan was first founded. In the beginning of recorded history, a great storm, possibly magical in nature, and caused by Ordivania swept through the continent around the tree. This storm caused a group of natives to the area to take shelter under the Tree. For several minutes there was peace, and these natives agreed on the first law of the Tree Clan, stating that whoever left the protection of the Tree would be permanently banished. However, this peace only lasted until the natives began pushing each other out of the boundaries of the Tree. After the first person was pushed out and banished, a series of wars broke out, tearing this fragile peace into chaos. After a long series of wars which lasted for the first Day, Connor and Zundaar left as the last people under the Tree, and so they declared themselves the rulers of the Tree, and founded the Tree Clan. Early Traditions The next day, the former natives who had been exiled pledged their allegiance to the Tree Clan, and the new monarchs who ruled it. Though the monarchs originally considered themselves both to be the kings of the Tree Clan, Ben suggested that one of them should be the king, and the other should be the queen. The other members of the Tree Clan agreed, and soon it was established that each new day, the monarchs would play rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be king for that day. If one monarch was to win this game for a week straight, they would be allowed to permanently decide who would be the king and queen. The Wasp Wars Main Article: The Wasp War(s) On the fourth day of the Tree Clan's existence, the Tree was invaded by a force of six Wasps. This quickly sparked into an all-out-war. The same day war was declared and ended two more times. Each subsequent day for several weeks saw an entirely new war. However, in the end, the Tree Clan successfully drove out the Wasps. The New Age and the Great Teacher War During the events of the New Age the Tree Clan claimed several spots within the Courtyard territory as their own, including a stretch of beach and the Railing Territory near the Tetanus Mobile army of the Yellow Springs National School High School of Excellence. Once the Teacher Clan's plan to exterminate all life within the Courtyard was discovered, the Tree Clan quickly declared war on the Teacher Clan and helped to establish the Ovenant. One of their citizens, Billy, executed the most successful military strike in history when he detonated the Gnomiation Charge and destroyed the Tetanus Mobile army, sacrificing himself in the process. After this point, the Tree Clan in several skirmishes with the Mafia, who continuously attempted to Gnomiate their army. The Tree Clan later launched their most successful invasion into the Yellow Springs National School High School of Excellence, claiming a table deep within the Teacher Clan's territory as their own. They then successfully recruited Isaac, after he held a feast which he allowed them to participate in. They also recruited at least one other citizen during this time. Territories The Tree Clan's main territory is the Tree and its capitol building of the Meeting Hall. From there they rule over all their dominions. The Tree Clan rules over the entire Continent, although at one point the Nomad Clan arbitrarily decided they owned a swathe of Tree Clan territory. Because the Nomad Clan was attempting to steal their territory with no rational reason, the Tree Clan does not recognize their sovereignty and still considers the Nomad Clan's supposed territory their own. The Tree Clan also controls parts of the Northern Continent, including Devom and Xenia. They formerly owned the Gayte Clan Territory, until the Gayte Clan achieved independence. The Tree Clan controls a swathe of land within the Courtyard region which they staked out after the Gayte Clan began an imperialist expansion in part of the courtyard. Currently Tree Clan citizens occupy the Courtyard due to being drugged and transported there by the Teacher Clan, Thus they do not have access to territory outside the Courtyard. Courtyard Territory includes, the main Capitol of the courtyard(unnamed with little distinctive features like most the courtyard), the Railing territory by one of the exits, the new carpet territory right outside of the courtyard near the railing territory, and Monrovia. The Tree Clan also controls a single table deep within the Yellow Springs National School High School of Excellence. Known Members The following is a list of all ''known ''Tree Clan members. (The term members is used because citizenship denotes someone who is not a part of the government.) * Connor * Zun * Daar * Ben * Owen * Cameron * Leif * Delia/Peridot * Isaac * Ed * Daniella * At least one other = Category:Factions Category:Nations